


Alliance

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Trek, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: A short Star Trek AU featuring Emma as Captain of the ship and Regina as a Romulan Empress.





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TRCunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCunning/gifts).

> Every now and then, when I'm struggling to get back into writing, I like to reblog tumblr ficlet challenges. This fic is a result of one of such challenges. [TRcunning](https://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/155465001599/swan-queen-star-trek-3-sentences-3) sent Swan Queen + Star Trek AU for the 3 sentence AU challenge. This is more than 3 sentences, but not much. I've also honestly never watched Star Trek so had to rely on wiki and a friend for this short story. Regardless, I hope you enjoy :)

Everyone was convinced it was a bad idea to trust a Romulan, practically the entire crew of the S.S. Deathtrap had voiced their grievances with Emma’s plan. She couldn’t entirely blame them, as not only had they all heard the tales, but many of her crew – including her own parents – had experienced Empress Regina’s wrath. As captain of the ship, however, Emma had the final say and decided to trust her infamous superpower as she proclaimed that she believed Regina’s offer of alliance. After all, they would need all the help they could get if they were to have any chance in rescuing the members of their crew that were kidnapped by the Klingons. Empress Regina claimed that her son was among those taken and she was willing to do anything – including working with “lowly humans” – if it meant getting her son back. Emma’s crew had warned her profusely that it had to be some kind of trick, but the deep sorrow in Empress Regina’s eyes made Emma certain that Regina was telling the truth.


End file.
